


Virgil in the Bathroom

by Alien_Slushie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Be More Chill - Freeform, Bitterness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, School Musical, Self Loathing, Song fic, Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill), Why Did I Write This?, mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: (I'm unsure how to explain this....its virgil singing to himself after the school musical wraps up and...yeah just read it I really don't know. )
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Virgil in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is just virgil acting out the song for himself because the aurthor(I) demanded it.

Virgil let his gaze sweep the school auditorium, checking to make sure everyone was gone. Pacified, he made his way up to the stage, towards the scenes. The year's School Musical had finished an hour ago, and was a big success. As head of sound and set Virgil felt a pulse of pride, mixed with a tad bit of bitterness. After a lot of fighting the school allowed them to Perform 'Be More Chill' and he had been excited and dead set on trying out, but as usual at the last second he ducked out, his anxiety getting the best of him. Instead he stayed on the sound and set crew, making sure the production went smoothly, and safely. 

Currently the rest of crew, actors, and staff were down the hall at the after party, while Virgil was back at the auditorium. Not that anyone would notice. The irony wasn't lost to him when he ended up at the set for 'Micheal In the Bathroom'. He traced the fake sink, toying with the idea of singing the song just to spite himself. With another quick glance around, he pulled out his phone and started the instrumental, and schooled his emotions.

"~I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall~" Virgil strolled into the faux bathroom, and turned to lean against the sink. "~I could stay right here or disappear, And nobody'd even notice at all.~" He sighed, running a hand through his violet hair. 

"~I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone,~" He had to suppress a snort of disdain, seeing as he didn't have a 'buddy'. "~But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, Or pretend to check a text on my phone.~" He stared at the patchwork cased phone with a frown before pushing himself up and shaking his head.

"~Everything felt fine, When I was half of a pair~" He sang, gripping his chest for dramatics. "~And through no fault of mine, There's no other half there!~"

Virgil's lip quivered momentarily before he swallowed. "~Now I'm just: Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party.~" He checked the time on his phone. "~Forget how long its been. I'm just Michael in the bathroom. Michael in the bathroom at a party-" Virgil hesitated for a second when he though he heard something, but shrugged it off. "~No, you can't come in!"

"~I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave,~" He picked at some of the grout on the faux shower tiles before turning to lean against the wall. "~And picking at grout as I softly grieve!~" He sang. "~I'm just: Michael who you don't know, Michael flying solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself! All by himself!" 

Virgil glanced at the doors out of the auditorium. "~I am hiding, But he's out there, Just ignoring all our history.~" He sang bitterly, thinking of the student who had played the lead, Roman Prince, who he may have had a small crush on. "~Memories get erased, And I'll get replaced, With a newer cooler version of me.~" H mourned to himself and moved to stand by the fake door of the scene.

"~And I hear a drunk girl, Singing along to Whitney through the door. "I wanna dance with somebody!"~" He found himself smiling as he exaggerated the line with a small twirl before he ended up in front of the sink again, and frowned at his reflection. "~And my feelings sink, Cause it makes me think: Now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!~

"~Now it's just: Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party.~" He leaned over the sink, resting his head against the mirror. "~I half regret the beers.~" He sang gently. "~Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party. As I choke back the tears."

"~I'll wait as long as I need, 'Til my face is dry,~" He wiped his own building tears, ignoring his smudging eye shadow. "~Or I'll just blame it on weed, Or something in my eye!~" He shrugged bitterly. 

"~I'm just Michael: Who you don't know! !Michael flyin' solo! Michael in the bathroom by himself!~" He sang louder, bitterness in his voice.

"~Knock, knock, knock, knock!~"

He flinched at the banging knocks coming from his phone."~They're gonna start to shout soon!~"

"~Knock, knock, knock, knock!~"

"~Ah hell yeah I'll be out soon!~" He called out via song.

"~Knock, knock, knock, knock!~"

"~sucks he left me here alone!~" Virgil hissed.

"~Knock, knock, knock, knock!~"

Virgil stared at the fake door with a acted out terror. "~Here in this teenage battlezone!~"

"~Clang, clang, clang, clang!~"

"~I feel the pressure blowing up!~" He gripped his chest like he was in panic.

"~Bang, bang, bang, bang!~"

"~My big mistake was showing up!~" He scolded himself and pretended to turn on the faucet. 

"~Splash, splash, splash, splash!~"

He splashed water onto his face in fast movements. "~I throw some water in my face, And I am in a better place.~" He heaved a sigh of relief, and made a movement towards the fake door, before halting, his had outstretched. "~I go to open up the door, But I can't hear knocking Anymore.~"

With tears welling up Virgil turned back to the mirror. "~And I can't help but yearn For a different time. And then I look in the mirror, And the present is clear, And there's no denying!~"

"~I'm just-" He choked on a sob. "... at a party. Is there a sadder sight?" He let out a string of choked hums before settling on the fake bathtub. "~Michael in the bathroom at a party. This is a heinous night. I wish I stayed at home instead, Watching cable porn, Or wish I offed myself instead, Wish I was never born!~" He declared at no one. "~I'm just Michael: Who's a loner, So he must be a stoner! Rides a PT Cruiser! God, he's such a loser! Michael flying solo! Who you think that you know! Michael in the bathroom by himself!~" Virgil moved to stand the the middle of the scene, his voice echoing off the walls powerfully. 

"~All by himself! All by himself!~" Virgil let himself collapse in the center as he sang the next lines in a quieter tone. "~When all you know about me is my name. Awesome party. I'm so glad I came.~"

With the song over Virgil rose to his feet and let out a relaxed sigh as he wiped tears from his face. A loud clapping noise caught him off guard though, and he swiftly turned towards the audience seat. panic turned to horror as he watched Roman Prince bound up to the stage, a grin stretched across his tan handsome face.

"That was amazing! Absolutely perfect!" The honey blonde haired teen grinned. "I knew you were good with the lights and sounds and making scenes but to think you can sing and act so well! You must audition next time Virgil!"

"I..." Virgil hesitated, blushing under his running white foundation. "Wait you know my name?" He questioned.

"Of course I do! I know everyone that works in the drama club." Roman said like it was common knowledge. "So, will you try out for an part next time?" His brow eyes were practically sparkling. 

Virgil placed his phone in his pocket while mindlessly playing with his bangs. "i was going to but I chicken out. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front everyone"

"Stage fright?" Roman guessed, getting a nod. He grinned. "Thats easy to fix! You just have to get used to others watching you. From now on you will be sitting with me, Logan and Patton. We'll help you get over your stage fright. Now, you're late for the party! Lets go!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Virgil frowned.

"Nope!" Roman grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at song fics, but I had this idea and it wouldn't leave!


End file.
